


Pool Pals

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral, PWP, Shower Sex, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Powers bullies the much younger Jim and John stands up to his classmate for him like the bad ass he is. Sherlock shows up and is like "Finally. Someone who doesn't judge intellectuals as inferior beings." And John just SWOONS. The three of them play in the water for a while, getting a bit rough and then... shower scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Pals

 

 

 

Jim could see Sherlock glancing at John whenever he could, carefully getting a glimpse at the white arse framed by a body still tanned from his summer vacation whenever he thought the blonde wasn't looking. He was fairly good at it, but he wasn't paying attention to _Jim_. It made cold, hard anger race through his blood. How long had he mooned over Sherlock Holmes only to be shoved down whenever he got close to him because CARL FUCKING POWERS kept cock blocking him? He'd have no chance with Sherlock now or ever, though he had succeeded in making Jim invisible to him up until now.

Mindless with outrage Jim headed for John. It would be so easy. A quick jab with his locker key to a pressure point and he’d loose consciousness. He’d fall down and Jim would move with him, taking his head and making sure it hit the floor at a deadly angle. An accident. Nothing more.

Eyes. Eyes like opals shining amidst charcoal lashes with water glistening on his skin. Curls hung down nearly in those unforgettable eyes, plastered to his forehead with soap. Before Jim could make an excuse for the likely murderous look that had been on his face he found his lips captured by full, firm, flesh. His hands were tangled in Sherlock’s curls before he could stop himself and long fingers slid down his chest to cradle his hips.

“Oh!” John sammered, “Oh fuck… I mean… Um… I’ll just… go and…”

“Don’t you dare,” That deep voice purred, breaking the kiss that promised to be Jim’s undoing. He whimpered shamelessly, his cock hardening quickly between them to join Sherlock’s already aching member.

“But you’re… I mean you and he…”

“You’re in a similar state,” Sherlock replied, smiling into Jim’s eyes with a merry glint in his rainbow eyes, “And we simply _must_ thank Jim’s bodyguard.”

“I just… I don’t want to come between you two,” John replied, voice breathless.

“Than I suggest you pick which us you’ll sandwich between the other.”

Jim gasped, eyes wide as his cock was rubbed against Sherlock’s hip, propelled forward by the lad’s suddenly fierce grip. Hands slid around his torso, and suddenly there were _more_. Four hands explored his body. Two sets of lips caressed his neck. The taller boys- one nearly a man and _so strong_ , and the other his equal in all ways- were pressed against him on either side. He could feel both cocks, one long and slim and the other thick and straight, rubbing against him with frantic need. Jim’s head fell back against John’s shoulders and he stared up at the two lads as they snogged hungrily, one of John’s hands found one of Jim’s nipples and he gasped as he began to toy with them in ways Jim had never imagined to touch himself. John’s bollocks were rubbing against the crack of his arse, his lower back taking the thrusts of John’s prick. Sherlock’s long member teased alongside Jim’s, their bollocks rubbing together as they tightened against their bodies.

John broke the kiss, glancing down at Jim and back up at Sherlock, “You’re both so damn gorgeous. Fucking _fantasy_. Uhhhn.”

Jim joined him in a heady groan as hot come painted his front. Sherlock’s soft cries of pleasure teasing against Jim’s temple as he peppered it with kisses. The curly haired lad’s legs went out and the three of them toppled to the ground in a heap, Jim barely catching himself from collapsing full onto Sherlock. John landed with more grace, his knees hitting the ground, and pulled on Jim’s hips to keep him from falling forward.

He had been close to orgasm, but his tumble brought him back from the brink. Then he felt a hand scooping the seed from his belly and Sherlock joined John’s efforts to collect the mess on his own belly. Sherlock scooted lower and Jim whimpered as hands prodded his arse before spreading it wide for him. A slick digit stroked his pucker and Jim gasped. Sherlock’s eyes were glazed with lust as he watched John finger his arse while he held him open.

“You’re so glorious,” Sherlock breathed, “I’m getting hard again. I want you next. All sloppy and dripping from him.”

“We’ll be caught,” John worried, even as he slipped a second finger into Jim’s arse.

“Fuck!” Jim shouted.

“Need more lube,” John decided, and bolted for the nearest bottle of soap.

Sherlock kept him open by sliding his middle finger in and out of Jim’s loosened hole until he was keening for more. John returned and poured liquid over his quivering entrance before adding his own.

“Ohhhh, you’rebothinsideme,” Jim spat out, hips starting to shift with want.

 “Easy,” John breathed, “I’ve only done it up the bum once before. I don’t want to hurt that lily white arse of yours.”

John stroked his bum and back tenderly while opening him up. Jim purred. He’d had Sherlock staring up at him as if he were a god and John behind him worshiping at Shrine Moriarty. It was perfect. He giggled madly as the man lined himself up and slid inside with a groan of pleasure. John stilled and Sherlock let out a strangled cry.

“I can’t wait.”

“Mph,” John tried, but hten gave up speaking as Sherlock slid out from under Jim and knelt in front of him.

Jim was too focused on the burn in his backside to realize what Sherlock was doing until the man pried his mouth open with his fingers. Then he opened wide with an eager moan and wrapped his lips around Sherlock’s long dick. The young man who just flowed forever and ever from feet to head was kind enough to wrap a fist around his cock to avoid choking Jim before he began to thrust into his mouth.

 Jim felt _full_. Oh, that was a new feeling; from never-been-hugged-by-mommy to full of two gorgeous, powerful men all at once. He was stuffed from both ends, Sherlock’s hand barely stopping him from choking on his long cock. He wanted it. All of it. He moaned and rubbed his tongue along the base as John pulled out and tried the first thrust. He missed it the first time, but on the _second_ thrust Jim saw stars and just barely stopped himself from biting down on the juicy cock in his mouth. Instead he focused all his energy on moaning and suckling, driving Sherlock wild as he pressed back against the cock pleasuring him until sparks erupted behind his eyes.

“Oh gods! Jim! Sherlock! Fuck!” John shouted.

He buried himself bollocks deep in Jim’s body and held still as his cock pulsed, spilling hot fluids inside Jim’s body. Jim moaned and Sherlock let out a cry, a small bit of come spurting into Jim’s mouth to be eagerly swallowed down. They both froze for a moment, John panting as Sherlock ranted about the sight of John climaxing bringing him off.

“On the floor. Now,” Sherlock growled.

“Yeah,” John agreed.

Jim was too busy whimpering with want to heed them, so he was surprised when John pulled out just a bit too fast. Then he was flipped over, skinning his elbow on the tiles on the floor, and found himself pinned to the steamy floor. John and Sherlock both met down at his groin, their tongues entwining as they stroked along his shaft. Jim’s mouth fell open in shock as pleasure radiated through his body. He gasped and buried his hands in two contrasting heads full of hair, listening to their slurps an soft sounds of pleasure as they kissed their way up and down his shaft. Then they split off, John suckling Jim’s bollocks while Sherlock swallowed down his cock. He was a fast learner. He made _none_ of the mistakes Jim had at first mouthful. Instead he pleasured him relentlessly until Jim was a shouting wreck of overwrought nerve endings. A finger sliding into his sensitive areshole was all it took. He came hard, come going from leaking out his arse to propelled out of it as his muscles clenched through the most mind blowing orgasm of his life.

Apparently it was also the funniest, because laughter erupted around him. Jim sat up in alarm and _wished_ this was a nightmare. The entryway to the showers was filled with young lads fresh from swim class laughing and pointing at them. One had a camera out and was snapping several shots.

John stood up, outraged on Jim’s behalf, but they were all shouting abuse at him and he could hardly beat them _all_ up. Not that he didn’t try. It was a rather alarming fight all in all. Jim and Sherlock joined in and they gave as good as they got right up until the gym teacher broke it up. It wasn’t long until someone produced a Polaroid of their adventures in the shower and John, Jim, and Sherlock were seated in the office waiting for their parents.

John was especially pale, “My dad’s going to kill me when he finds out I’m a shirt lifter.”

The principal walked in and sighed in frustration, “Due to the nature of your conduct I’ve had to bring the police in. John, you’re a week from adulthood. You might be tried as an adult for indecent exposure and a whole slew of other crimes. I certainly hope they don’t throw in corruption of minors, but when they see Jim and Sherlock’s records I assume that will be tossed out the window. As for you two, I’m appalled at you both. Corrupting a good boy like John!”

“Now just a minute!” John shouted, getting to his feet in outrage.

“Yes, a moment of your time, sir,” A smooth voice replied from the doorway.

A young man in a suit stood there, his hands propped on a brolly and his eyes narrowed predatorily at the principal. He was about to speak when another young man showed up, this one an officer. He was followed by a sergeant who threw their little group into further chaos when he suddenly had a call on his comm. And had to hurry away again to make a phone call. They were all left waiting for him awkwardly, and that’s when Sherlock spoke up.

“DI Lestrade, this is my brother Mycroft Holmes,” Sherlock stated.

Mycroft blushed to the roots of his hair and the PC stammered out that he wasn’t a DI.

“You could be,” Sherlock replied, raising an eyebrow at Mycroft.

“Hmm,” Mycroft replied, recovering his composure, “Yes. Yes you could. Walk with me, Mr… Lestrade was it?”

“Greg,” Lestrade replied, extending a hand, “Gregory Lestrade.”

“My pleasure,” Mycroft purred.

Sherlock leaned back with a grin and took both Jim and John’s hands in his, “This is going to be _fun_!”

“I don’t see how,” John sighed, “I’m not going to live the night.”

“Nonsense,” Sherlock scoffed, “You’re coming home with me. So is Jim.”

“I am?” Jim asked, perking up as hope flowed through him.

“Of course. Mummy would _hate_ to see me lose my shot at true love,” Sherlock smirked, “Just let Mycroft work his magic, then you two summon up some fake tears, and we’ll be sneaking into each other’s rooms instead of fucking in the showers.”

The principal gaped at them but Jim’s glare shut him up, especially after Mycroft walked in and slammed down a packet full of papers on his desk.

“You’ll be hearing from our solicitor. Gentlemen… and I use that term _lightly_ … let’s go.”

John, Sherlock, and Jim headed out the door after Mycroft, ignoring Lestrade’s kiss-swollen lips and his Sergeant’s flustered face, and headed towards their future together. 


End file.
